


First Heat

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dark Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Sexual Coercion, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ciri is a tiny little omega who just started her first heat.  Geralt is sure he's the luckiest alpha who ever lived.(I wrote this as a birthday present and it turned out so filthy that I had to post it anonymously.  Ciri's age isn't specified, so assume whatever you'd like.)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 310
Collections: Anonymous





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



"I've waited so long for you to present," Geralt said in a low voice.

Ciri had never heard him talk like that before, and yet she instinctively knew what it meant. Fear zapped through her and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He took in a long, deep breath through his nose and she knew he could smell her. She was an omega, and the realization made her eyes burn with terror.

"How did I ever get so lucky? My Child Surprise is a perfect little omega-- look at you, your breasts are already bigger."

She snapped to cover her chest with her arms, face getting hot with embarrassment, but he stepped closer to where she was hunched over in the corner and knelt down.

"Don't cover yourself, Ciri. You have no secrets before me."

She squirmed but didn't move her arms.

" _ Show me _ ," he ordered, and his voice reverberated through her, sending pain and heat straight to her gut. Instantly she obeyed, without even meaning to, her arms falling to her sides. Geralt chuckled darkly.

"H-how…" Ciri whimpered.

"You may not understand yet, but your body certainly does."

"Understand what?" she asked, even though she sort of didn't want to know the answer.

And at that exact moment, as if her own body wanted to mock her, she felt an unfamiliar and powerful sensation bubbling up. Instantly her eyes went wide.

"Do you feel strange?" he asked her gently, though the moonlight reflecting in his eyes showed a much more predatory gaze.

Ciri nodded.

"Where?" he pressed. She swallowed nervously.

"My… my private place."

"Hmm. Won't be quite so private anymore," he grinned. "You're having your first heat. Normally it's very painful. But yours won't be. Because I'm your alpha and I'm going to take care of you."

She somehow didn't find that comforting at all.

"And I'll take care of you through all of your heats. You'll never have to worry about that. You're quite fortunate, actually, to have someone from the very beginning. I raised you, after all, so who better to do it?"

"Am I… am I going to…?" Ciri began, but she couldn't find the words, distracted by the sensations building inside of her.

"What is it? You can ask me anything," he soothed.

"Am I going to get pregnant?"

Geralt smiled. "That's the amazing thing, Ciri. You're the only one who can carry my seed. Magic made me infertile, but then magic-- Destiny, specifically-- made you mine and there are certain… fringe benefits to that."

She looked at him expectantly.

"So, yes,” he answered, “I'm going to be doing my best to get you pregnant-- every heat, not just this one."

Her eyes went wide, and she pressed herself back against the wall.

"Don't be afraid," he cooed, "you're going to love it. It only sounds scary because you're still coming into it-- but omegas love being pregnant, and they crave their alpha's seed so desperately. You must be feeling the pain now, aren't you?"

She hated that he was right, but it was beginning to hurt. She was overcome with the desire to reach out and touch him, to beg him to come closer… but she resisted.

"No," she mumbled.

"No?" he repeated.

"No, I won't do it."

Geralt's face got much more serious very suddenly.

"Ciri, don't make this difficult. I understand if you’re scared. But I’ve always taken care of you, and this is no different. You need an alpha to get you through your heat.”

“But I don’t need it to be you,” she frowned.

He lept onto her, pinning her into the corner, and she turned her face away with a yelp. His teeth grazed along her neck, and though she squirmed, it was useless under the crushing weight of his strength. Even a touch as cruel as this made her body sing; his hands on her felt so good.

“Don’t say that. I know that you need me.”

“If I’m the only one who can have your child, then it seems like you need me more than I need you.”

He was seething, and he bared his teeth. “You’d be dead without me, you know that right?” 

She didn’t answer. He stood up, releasing her from his grip, and she looked up at him with confusion. 

“Get on the bed, Ciri-- and undress yourself first. I won’t ask you twice.”

_ Doesn’t sound like you’re asking the first time, either _ , she thought to herself, but silently did as he asked. Her skin felt hot and sensitive as she removed her clothes, and she just knew that his touch would relieve the pain. Taking off her trousers proved more nerve-wracking, and she looked up to him nervously. He nodded with stern encouragement, and she slid them down. Instantly he was hit with a wave of her scent, and she could tell by the way his face changed.

“You’re more eager for me than you let on,” he teased with a raised eyebrow. She nervously sat down on the bed, and he stepped up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was almost comforting, until he used it to push her back onto the mattress and climbed to hover above her.

He let his eyes drink in her body-- she was developing, certainly, as she transformed from girl to woman. Her hips were wider, and she carried more weight in her thighs and ass. And of course those perfect tits. But she was still very much the petite little girl that he'd been craving for far too long, and he loved how small she was compared to him, how his body would engulf hers so easily…

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Ciri. And I can just tell that you're gonna take my cock beautifully. Spread your legs for me."

She hesitated for a moment but did as he asked. He grabbed her knees and pushed them down the rest of the way, and she had never felt so exposed before.

He made a deep rumbling sound as he examined her pussy, and she willed it to not be engorged and weeping, but it was.

"Such a perfect little cunt, Ciri, and so wet for daddy. I can tell it's throbbing. You want me so badly, don't you?"

She groaned, fighting off the desire to answer honestly that yes, she felt completely desperate for him.

"I knew you would be worth the wait, omega. Now look at you. Do you know the things an alpha would do to have an untouched omega all to himself? But it's even better than that, because you're made for me. You're my child of destiny. You're mine.”

He took out his cock, already incredibly hard and leaking from the tip, and she marveled at it.

"Are… are they always that big?"

"No, Witchers are very gifted in that regard. As are alphas. So we're sort of working with double jeopardy here." 

He pressed it down and laid it over her stomach, aligning his hips with hers. She rather enjoyed the way it felt on her skin, but gasped when she saw it went past her belly button.

"This is how deep it's gonna be," he announced triumphantly.

"It won't fit!"

Anger flashed over his face and he pinned her down by her wrists.

"I  _ said  _ this is how deep it's gonna be. I don't care if it fits or not."

She sobbed and tried to move away, fearing the pain, but he held her down.

“Stop that, Ciri.”

“But I’m scared! It’s going to hurt,” she explained. “Please don’t do this.”

"I'm not sure what to make of this," he frowned. "See, this hole says no," he growled as he plunged two fingers into her mouth until she gagged and choked on them, "but  _ this  _ hole--" he slammed two fingers from the other hand into her pussy, and she cried out fruitlessly as it was lost in her throat-- "says yes."

She writhed and choked under him, tears starting to well in her eyes from pain-- not the pain of his fingers inside her, but the pain of craving so much more, her heat finally overpowering her logical reasoning and forcing her to succumb to desire. He smelled so good all of a sudden, and his voice sounded so enticing, and he was so intoxicatingly strong…

Geralt growled when he felt her walls expand and ripple around his fingers.

“Looks like you can’t resist it any longer,” he observed. He pulled the fingers from her mouth and she let out a desperate moan, her back arching off the bed. “You’re so tight, Ciri, and just two fingers has you so worked up.”

“Alpha,” she whimpered, her voice shaky and thin. He growled when he heard that, and she heard it as strongly as if he were right against her ear.

"Get on your hands and knees," he demanded, removing his fingers, and she quickly obeyed. 

He knelt behind her and ran his hands over her skin, relishing the way she shivered with fear, delight, and impatience all at once.

His hands only left her so that he could line up his cock with her entrance, running it through her folds with a low groan. Even as she wanted it so desperately, she was filled with fear in anticipation of being impaled on something so big. As soon as she thought he was about to enter her, fear overtook her.

"Please don't please don't please don't," Ciri chanted desperately, her eyes squinted shut and her whole body tensed up.

"Why are you so resistant? You can't lie to me, little girl, I know you too well for that. I know that you want it.”

“It’s going to hurt,” she whimpered.

“You’ll like it, Ciri, it’s pleasurable.”

She noticed that he still didn’t deny what she’d said.

“You won’t make me do it, will you?” she asked weakly. “If I don’t want to?”   
“But you do want to,” he corrected sternly. She didn’t say anything; he leaned down and wrapped an arm across her chest, pulling her closer to him. She felt need course through her as his muscular chest pressed against her back.

“You want to,” he repeated directly into her ear.

“Yes,” she relented, “I want it, please.”

He sat back up and held her hips in place as he began to press in. Instantly she tried to move away, but he barely even had to use his strength to keep her still. He continued to press into her, slowly but steadily, and groaned as he felt her tight, quivering walls flex around him. She was sure that it was impossible to be stretched so wide, and yet somehow he managed to keep moving forward-- it never seemed to stop. He was halfway in when she yelped a little and the sound was so precious that his head fell back with a groan. 

She stayed tough through it all at first, though her teeth were clenched and her pale hands clutched a chunk of the bedsheets. When he was fully seated inside her, both of them gasped.

“So beautiful,” he praised, looking down at where their bodies met. She tried to curve her back up to keep him from getting so deep inside her, but he pushed her back down, eliciting a sob. He kept his hand there as he pulled back and pushed into her again, sweat already beading on his brow just from the overwhelming heat of her. He quickly found a pace that wasn’t very fast at all yet, but incredibly deep. That was when she found her limit, crying out in pain.

"Stop, please, it hurts!"

"Stopping won't make it any better, Ciri. You have to warm up to me. The only way for it to get better is for me to keep going."

"It's too big! Daddy, please!"

"Whining like that only makes me want to fuck you harder."

She ignored him, though, continuing to beg for mercy. He sighed with disappointment.

"You've left me with no other choice, Ciri. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson."

He grabbed her arms and held her back as he began to thrust into her with everything he had, as hard and fast as he could possibly manage. She screamed and he groaned when he felt her clench around him.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!"

"It's too late for sorry now, little girl.”

He continued to drive into her as hard as he could for as long as he could, already feeling his own pleasure build faster than he originally intended. She sensed his lack of composure, and tried to capitalize on it.

"Please come, please,” she begged, “I need you to come, please."

Geralt saw through it immediately. "You want me to come so that I'll stop?"

She nodded desperately.

"And what makes you think I'll stop just because I've come?"

She whined and her head fell down in defeat.

"I'm going to fill you up, Ciri, give you everything I have. You're gonna be so full of me, you won't even be able to  _ breathe _ , do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy," she whimpered.

He let go of her arms and her entire upper body falling onto the bed. He growled at the way she looked with her face down and ass up, like she was presenting herself to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and searched between her legs. Once he found it, he rubbed at her clit with ruthless intensity, stimulating the nerves directly until she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her orgasm hit her so hard and so quick that she felt like a piece of flash paper, burning up to nothing in an instant.

"Fuck, just like that, babygirl. Your cunt is gripping me for dear life.”

She felt wetness surge through her until it was leaking down her legs, and couldn’t believe the sounds she was hearing which were, apparently, coming from her own lips.

"Are you ready for the first one, Ciri? Gonna come inside you."

"Please," she whimpered, unable to say much of anything else.

"Daddy's gonna fill you up, baby, your alpha's gonna fill up your pretty little cunt," he babbled as he fell into his pleasure, groaning and pushing into her as deep as he could. His movements stuttered to a stop and he caught his breath for a moment. He looked down at her and marveled at how beautiful she looked, leaning forward to brush a lock of hair out of her face. 

"I'd love to pull out and see how wrecked your little cunt looks, see how much my big alpha cock has stretched you out. But I can't pull out just yet… we can't risk that. I wanna keep it inside you as long as I can."

Ciri whined but said nothing, an incoherent mess, exhausted and panting.

"You'd look so good with my seed dripping out of you, babygirl. But you'll look better with it growing inside you, round and full of me."

"Hnng," she choked.

"But we'll have plenty of time to enjoy that when we get to it. You'll be so horny when you're knocked up, too. It's normal. I'll have to be a bit more delicate, though-- wouldn't want to hurt the baby."

"But you want to hurt me?" Ciri asked.

"Oh no, babygirl, I would never want to hurt you. I'm just willing to hurt you. And also, you make those perfect little sounds when I do."

She whimpered but felt her inner muscles clench around him again.

"I'm almost ready to move again. And I can tell you want more of my come already," he grinned.

“Alpha,” she whispered, because in spite of everything, she really did. His come inside her was the most satisfying thing she’d experienced in all her life. She felt warm and full and, paradoxically, safe. If nothing else, she felt very much that Geralt would protect her from anything that tried to hurt her. Whether she was actually safe with Geralt was more questionable.

He began to move inside her again, just barely, and she realized that his cock must have softened before because it was getting bigger and harder, and pushing against her walls.

"Fuck," she groaned.

"Watch your language," he commanded sternly.

He didn't return to his brutal pace, but he was faster than when he had first started-- mostly because he could feel that she had loosened up a little.

He kept rubbing her clit, loving not only the sounds she made when he did it, but the way her body tightened up around him when she came. 

"It's too much, please!" she begged when he didn't stop assaulting her bud even just seconds after she came.

"It's not too much. I know what you can handle."

Her whole body would quake and spasm when he rubbed her through her orgasms, and he was sure that it was impossible for her to get any tighter around him during them. It was nearly painful, like his cock would get crushed by her muscles, but it made his heart swell as he remembered that he was her first and her only. It was his cock that would mould her shape and soon she would fit him perfectly… though he wondered if it was possible for her to stay this tight forever.

He barely even slowed down between the second and third orgasms, fucking her through it even as his cock spasmed.

By the fourth he had become delirious from the pleasure, his body getting weak as his mind was overcome by her smell, her taste -- he licked her neck a lot as he came most times -- everything about her.

He had given her a small break on the clit-rubbing, mainly so that she wouldn't be too tight for him to be all the way inside when he came again, but before he even started moving inside her again, he returned to his task. Her hips bucked and her knees quivered as she tried to move away and lessen the sensation.

"Please, I can't…!" she sobbed.

"Oh, I know, daddy's so mean isn't he?" Geralt mocked.

"I can't come anymore," she insisted.

"You can and you will, omega."

She whimpered, but soon he was proven right, her next orgasm making her walls squeeze him so beautifully that he suddenly spilled inside her once again. She sobbed when she felt it, confident that there was no way she could fit any more of him inside her. 

"You love it so much, babygirl," he praised. "Your cunt is milking me dry."

"Are you done yet?" she asked nervously.

"You don't want any more, baby?" he asked with a gentle voice, trailing his fingers down her spine until she shivered.

"I can't take any more," she explained.

Geralt laughed. "You have no idea what you're capable of. And to answer your question, no, I'm not done."

Ciri sobbed, and though she tried to use her inner muscles to push him out, all it did was make him groan and smile.

"You feel so good, you couldn’t imagine. Such a perfect little hole. What I would've given to have you there during my first rut when I was a boy. I would've torn you to shreds."

She groaned but didn't respond. She was terrified, and yet morbidly curious, about Geralt during his ruts. It sent a trickle of arousal running down her leg.

"Oh my," he grinned, "do you like that idea?"

She refused to answer, so he moved inside her again and she gasped.

"You are in for such a treat, little girl," he warned as he began to thrust into her with a furious intensity, slamming into her entirely every time. "I can't stop myself when I'm in my ruts, I'm sure you know that. It may not feel like it, but this is me restraining myself."

She choked and shuddered at that.

"I'll have to bind you so you don't scratch me too much, most likely. Not that the scratching would deter me," he pondered aloud.

She sobbed but felt her body respond positively to the words, suddenly craving his touch between her legs again.

"You like the sound of that, omega?"

She whimpered. 

"Answer me," he ordered.

"Yes," she admitted.

"What about that sounds enjoyable to you?"

"I want to help you. I want to make you feel good," she explained, and he smiled.

"Such a sweet little omega," he cooed, "I don't deserve you, certainly."

As he continued his pace, he reached under her to grab her breasts, and tweak her nipples which were hard and raw from rubbing against the sheets with every thrust.

"These are going to feel so different when they're full of milk for our babies," he hummed approvingly. She clenched up with fear.

"I don't want to be pregnant," she whined.

"You'll be great at it. You're so little, it might be tough on you. But I know you can take it," he promised. "Fuck, just thinking about it is going to make me come again. Maybe this is the one, Ciri."

"No more," she begged, "you've come enough. I can't hold any more."

He slid his hand between her legs and roughly pinched her clit until she screamed.

"You're an omega. It's all you're fucking good for."

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, trying to push away but, of course, no match to his strength.

"I won't tolerate this behavior any longer, do you understand? You're going to take my seed again."

"But I-" she began.

" _ Beg for it _ ," he ordered in that voice her body couldn't resist, and soon the words were spilling from her lips without her input at all.

"Please come inside me, Alpha!" she yelped

"Again," he growled.

"Please, please, I want it so badly. I know I've had so much, but I still want more. I want all of you, daddy. Please don't stop until I'm completely full of you," she pleaded.

"I knew you could be a good girl for me," he praised, his voice raspy from his own pleasure as his thrusts lost their precision and his head fell back. "Such a good little omega."

He barely came that last time, just a few drops... but he didn't want to waste anything. She couldn't tell the difference, though, due to her insides having gone numb.

He felt her start to collapse, but he grabbed her and pulled her close as he laid on his side, wrapping her in his arms. He only pulled out once he’d managed to find a plug in the drawer of the bedside table, pushing it into her to keep everything inside. She whimpered, clearly having expected a bit more of a break.

"Daddy's here, baby," he soothed.

"Geralt…" she murmured weakly.

"Get some rest, little one, you're going to need it."

"Do you think I'm pregnant already?" she asked sleepily.

"Hmm, let's hope so," he hummed contentedly against her ear. "We'll do it all again tomorrow, just in case."


End file.
